In recent years, wireless communications have become increasingly important in a number of vehicle control systems. Remote vehicle entry transmitters/receivers, for example, are used for locking and unlocking a vehicle door, unlatching a trunk latch, or activating or deactivating an alarm system equipped on the vehicle. This remote entry device is commonly referred to a remote keyless entry (RKE) fob. The RKE fob is typically a small rectangular or oval plastic housing with a plurality of depressible buttons for activating each one of the wireless operations. The RKE fob is carried with the operator of a vehicle and can wirelessly perform these functions when within a predetermined reception range of the vehicle. The RKE fob communicates with an electronic control module within the vehicle via a RF communication signal.
Even more recently, complex embedded electronic systems have become common to provide access and start functions, and to provide wide ranging functions to improve driver safety and convenience. These systems include Passive Entry and Passive Start (PEPS) systems. In PEPS systems, a remote receiver and transmitter (or transceiver) is carried with the user in a portable communication device such as a key fob or a card. The portable communication device when successfully challenged transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal to a module within the vehicle for performing a variety of remote vehicle function such door lock/unlock, enabling engine start, or activating external/internal lighting. Passive entry systems include a transmitter and receiver (or transceiver) in an electronic control module disposed within the vehicle. The transceiver is typically in communication with one or more devices (e.g., door lock mechanism) for determining when a request for actuation of a device is initiated (e.g., lifting a door handle) by a user.
Upon sensing the request for actuation, the transceiver broadcasts a passive entry interrogating signal. The fob upon receiving the interrogating signal from the ECU, the portable communication device determines if the interrogating signal is valid. If it is determined a valid signal, then the fob automatically broadcasts an output signal which includes an encrypted or rolling identification code to the electronic control module. The electronic module thereafter determines the validity of the output signal and generates a signal to the device to perform an operation (e.g., the door lock mechanism to unlock the door) if the output signal is determined valid.
Increasingly, wireless personal computing devices are also used in vehicles. Computing devices such as smart phones, for example, currently incorporate interfaces that support wireless communication standards such as the Bluetooth protocol. The Bluetooth protocol, in general, enables point-to-point wireless communications between multiple devices over short distances (e.g., 30 meters). Bluetooth has gained widespread popularity since its introduction and is currently used in a range of different devices. For example, may “hands free” communications systems in vehicles communicate to a cellular telephone using Bluetooth.
While wireless communication systems provide a great advantage to authorized users of vehicles, these devices also cause security problems. Wireless devices mimicking an authorized wireless fob or other device can be used by thieves to gain access to vehicles, and to start vehicles. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues.